The Amulet Of Fire
by NightMist
Summary: Lyra bored to death at school..She has completely forgotten the alethiometer .A guest visits the school and Lyra`s sinse of adventure is awoken!But has her heart been opened up(plz r/r)
1. Chapter I:Cliff Ghasts

The Fire Amulet  
By.NightMist*  
*Disclaimer*I don`t own any of Phillip Pullman`s Dark Materials I just wanted to make up my own so don`t sew(or you`d be crazy)  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
*CHAPTER I*  
----------------  
_________________ ___________ ___________________________________  
  
  
Lyra sat down in her school seat at the girl`s private school of Oxford.She sighed and watched her fellow students talk,laugh,  
and joke amounst themselves.She sighed again and put her hands against her cheeks and set her elbows on her desk.  
"Oh..Will,I wonder what your up to now."Lyra whispered silently."Lyra!Hello?You in there?!"A girl said knocking on Lyra`s head.  
Lyra sighed again then Shook her head."Heeellooo"The girl said again.Lyra shook her head again then blinked into focus.  
"oh..Oh!Hi!hi.."Lyra said finally looking up."Finally!I was just about to think that you just totally lost your sense!"The girl shouted   
pulling up a chair to Lyra`s desk."SO anyway I was at the gyptian`s bout dock yesterday on a science exploration.."The girl started as  
Lyra pretended to listen but instead went into a daze.  
  
'Oh Will I miss you..I miss you so much!Why did this all have to happen..I bet this whole thing is a dream ..it`s all a dream..'Lyra thought.  
"Alright so anyway then he touched my hand and said is that your magnifineglass?"The girl finished.Lyra sighed."Hello?Lyra..ok did you hear  
a word I just said?"   
  
"Hunh?oh yeah.Good luck with your love life."Lyra said standing up and moving to the front."What?"The girl said confused.  
The teacher walked into the room."Hello class let`s get started."  
  
7 hours later(after school)  
````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Lyra slowly walked down the steps and thought continuessly about her adventures and her friends.When Lyra got to the bottom of the stepps and   
walked past a few domes.She looked up to find a shadow looking creature in front of her.She crossed her eyes and scratched Pan behind the  
ears.Lyra walked up to the shadow and squinted her eyes."Lyra." "hunh?Who is that!?" "It`s me." "Who?" The creature stepped out and  
smiled."Serrifina!"Lyra shouted.Pan smiled and leaped into Lyra`s arms.Serrifina smiled and hugged Lyra."Good to see you Lyra."  
  
"Serrifina,Oh how I missed you!"  
  
"Oh I missed you too,Lyra Dear."  
  
"What..What are you doing here!?"  
  
Serrifina smiled then dropped it quickly"There something we must do ."  
  
"yes?yes what is it!"  
  
"There is a quest we must fofeal."  
  
Lyra froze."Us,meaning anyone else?"  
  
"We shall see."  
  
"wait!What about my schooling?What about Oxford college?"  
  
"You are leaving..You might return."  
  
"I might?Meaning I MIGHT not....live?"  
  
"you survived so far."  
  
"Let`s not push the limits."  
  
"What limits?I thought you were a free child?"  
  
Lyra looked down.  
  
"Don`t fret child.."  
  
Lyra looked back up.."I`m not afraid."  
  
"ahh..Well done child.follow me."  
  
Lyra looked both ways."what?!"  
  
Serrifina turned.."Come along now,child don`t keep me waiting."  
  
Lyra shrugged and followed.  
  
"Lyra where are you going?"(Bunch of girls shouted.)  
  
Lyra turned..  
  
"Don`t look back."  
  
Lyra gasped ,turned around,and ran to catch up with the witch.  
  
The other girls gasped then waved good-bye.  
  
Serrifina took her pine branch then pulled Lyra up to it.  
  
"Where are we going!?"Lyra shouted as Serrifina took off.  
  
"We are going to Svalbard!"  
  
Lyra`s eyes lit up.  
  
Serrifina laughed then siad,"Yes,Child, you will visit the bear king of Svalbard."  
  
"Yes!"Lyra shouted stumbling on the branch.  
  
"Lyra,Child settle down!"  
  
Lyra laughed holding Pan with Serrfina Pekkala.  
  
Lyra`s hair blew against the cool breeze as Serrfina flew through the last of Oxford.  
"So Lyra are you upset not to be with your friends from school?"  
"no not really."Lyra said.Serrfina giggled and continued her way.Not but a few minutes later   
Serrifina`s goose landed on the edge of the branch,"Lyra,good to see you." "yes you too."  
  
"Serrifina,We are not far from Svalbard .Only about four days if we were to stop anywhere."  
"Yes,thank you."Serrifina said going lower."Lyra,are you tired?"  
  
"Oh well sorta."Lyra said yawning loudly.Serrifina laughed loudly."yes,Yes..You shall sleep."  
Serrifina landed to the ground.Serrrifina made a fire and Lyra made a bed in the snow as Iorek.  
Serrifina fed Lyra some soup then sang her to sleep.  
  
The next day Lyra woke up to Pan and the goose chatting along the snow .Where was Serrifina?  
Lyra continued to gather focus and look around.Then infront of her landed Serrifina looking   
either mad,terrified ,or anxious."Cliff Ghasts!We must get going NOW!"Serrifina shouted pulling  
Lyra to her feet and signalling to the daemons to come quickly.  
  
Serrifina got off to a bumby start then quickly cleared up a few minutes later."Lyra looked down.  
"The Cliff Ghasts are coming closer!Go faster Serrifina Pekkala!"Lyra shouted shouted clinging the terrified  
Pan against her breasts.Lyra stroked his head softly assuring him of safety.  
  
"duck!"Serrifina`s daemon shouted as cliff ghasts leaped above them.Lyra ducked .Cliff Ghasts   
leaped and hit the branch kncoking them to the side and causing Lyra to cling to the branch with one hand.  
The goose gave Lyra a hand but a Clif Ghast jumped up and pulled her down along with Pan.  
  
"Lyra!!"Serrifina shouted.Serrifina swooped down and caught Lyra."Pan!!!"Lyra shouted when a Cliff  
ghast snatched Pan and fell to the earth."Lyra!"Serrifina shouted holding Lyra.lyra suddenly grew  
weak.Lyra fell unconcious in Serrifina`s arms."Lyra!Wake up!Please!"Serrifina shouted just when a   
Cliff Ghast knocked the branch sending them fling to the ground.  
  
When Serrifina woke up then leaned up on her knees.She looked both ways."Lyra!"She shouted noticing Lyra on  
her side unconcious.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Sorry but this chapter is over!bubbye!REVIEW NOW! 


	2. Chaper II:Emry

The Amulet Of Fire  
By:NightMist*  
*Disclaimer*Don`t sue me ! I don`t own anything but well what I have!*  
~  
"Lyra,Lyra!"Serafina shouted shaking Lyra.Lyra groaned and stiffened.Serafina narrowed her eyes.  
"Damned Cliff Ghasts."Serafina cursed.Serafina`s goose daemon stumbled over."Well?"Serafina said.  
"No sign of ,Pan."The goose whispered."Will we ever find him here?"Serafina asked herself.  
"Where are we ?"Serafina continued on to ask."Well,it seems we`ve fallen Balvard.."the goose   
sighed."What!?That`s way outta our way!"Serafina shouted."Where`s that damned Pan!"She shouted   
plopping down to the snow."You know I wonder if Lyra can read the alethiometer still."Serafina   
asked herself."I believe she has completely forgotten it."The goose said walking up to Lyra.  
  
"no,wait what`s this.."Serafina said reaching for Lyra`s waist."Is this that little pouch she held  
her alethiometer in?"Serfina continued tracing the pouch with her fingers."Yes,it is.."She continued   
sliding the pouch open and pulling out the golden compass."excellent.."Serafina said smiling at the   
symboled disk."I wonder...If a witch could read one of these...It looks simple but.."Serafina said   
turning the device this way and that."We`d better get moving.."The goose said quickly hauling Lyra  
to his back and nudging Serafina."Right."She said standing to her feet and tucking the Symboled disk into  
Lyra`s pouch.  
  
"I guess we must walk until we find my branch,if possible."Serafina joked clumsly stepping over rocks  
toppled with snow and ice.The goose smiled and lifted off.."Serafina!I will return with a branch,keep your  
walking do not wait!I shall find you..Lyra will come with me!"The goose shouted before he disapeared in  
the clouds."Right!"Serafina shouted back.  
  
Serafina continued to walk over snow covered grounds.Serafina took a step on an unsturdy rock and toppled  
forward face first."ahuugh!"  
When Serafina looked up she saw feet...bare feet."hunh?"Serafina continued to look up.When she got to this  
person`s face she stumbled to her feet.She ended up being at least two feet taller than the person and   
older."Who..Who are you?"Serafina asked the person."I`m Emry..."The person said."Why are you barefoot,you  
must be freezing!"Serafina shouted."Oh I`m fine..I`m a mountain girl!A snow clouded mountain girl!"The girl said  
loudly.This girl spoke thick Irish..She wore a brown ripped up cloake made of a smoothe fabric.Under that she wore   
a white dress made of the same fabric.A thick string laced up the brown cloake wrapped around the collar  
tied the top together.Her dress went to her knees and the cloake went about three inches above to   
dress.She wore a thin brown string around her ankle and a chain with a diamond on it around her neck.  
Her hair was dirty blonde and tied in a knot in the back of her head with a head garnment around   
her forhead and tied in the back.The girl`s eyes were a greenwood shade with a small sparkle in them.  
  
"You look more an elf than a mountain girl,Emry."Serafina said."Oh really!My people except that an  
insult!"Emry shouted."oh..no offense please,child."Serafina said ."Well..alright!What`s your name!?and who are you!?"  
Emry shouted.  
  
"Well,my name is Serafina Pekkala,I am the queen of the witch clan."  
  
"i`m supposed to mot trust witches,they`re all evil and untrustworthy!"  
  
"What!!The witches I know would never be so disrespectful to ANY human being!"  
"Or are you no human!?"  
  
"I am human!Only I am a mountain girl!"  
  
"Oh yeah!?Mountain girl!Or mountain TROLL!?"  
  
Emry gasped loudly."Why YOU disrespectful,nogood,son of a-"  
  
Emry was cut off by a thumping sound.  
"What the"Serafina said in wonder.Emry looked around in horror.  
"What was that!"She shouted."I..I don`t know..If only I had my pine branch.."Serafina said quietly.  
Emry`s eyes widened.."The mountain TROLLS!"She shouted."What!?"Serafina screamed.  
"The mountain Trolls,they`re awakened when the cliff ghasts distruct!They must have been distracted  
by by your fall!"emry shouted."what do you mean!"Serafina shouted."Well I something from inside my home..VERY  
LOAD!I come to where I suposed I heard it from...nothing there..then I walk farther off and find YOU!"Emry shouted.  
Serafina turned in horror to find tiny black things running toward then from a distance."Let`s get out of here!"Serafina shouted  
grabbing Emry by the arm and trotting off.  
  
Serafina kept running as fast as she could..Then she turned around and halted."We can`t out run them."Serafina said panting.  
"What will they do to us."Serafina asked."WEll they kill.But other than that I don`t know."Emry said shaking her head.  
"holy beejeezies.."Serafina griped.Serafina held out her hands and closed her eyes."What are you doing!"Emry shouted.  
Serafina slowly whirled her hands in circles ..and chanted"Holy beast of amazon.....Grant me this wish My lady aelfe..  
..fire flames of hell ..ice and air o heaven ..between two worlds..seiz the light of armored knight..allow this power a   
behold!  
  
A cursed flame formed between Serafina`s hands.Then a strong wind hit forth followed by ice covering the fire ball.  
Serafina lifted the fireball to the sky then let it float above...The heaven`s rayes hit it and released a flaming hell around  
the Trolls.The ice bottled the Trolls in a heap of fire then the wind kept it in a circle.  
  
"Serafina!"Emry shouted clutching Her.Serafina put her hand on Emry`s head."That should hold them till dawn..for that is when the heaven`s   
rayes lay at rest."Serafina said turning."Emry,Will you come along with me?"Serafina asked smiling."of course..even though we`ve only  
just met!,"Emry shouted,"But where are you going where`s your destination!?"Emry asked.."We are to find something very   
delicate and special.The Lady Aelfe has told me `bout it .It is kept in the flames of Azkadan,Beolea.Well that`s what i`ve heard."Serafina said.  
"Excuse me?"Emry asked beginning to walk on with serafina."This thing will protect the Earth from what war we have to come..I guess.but  
when we find it we shall see.."Serafina answered."Yes,I will come..I fill safe with you Serafina."  
  
"you,Emry,will get to meet a friend of mine,named Lyra.."  
"Do have a daemon?"  
  
"yes..Cotter you will meet him.."  
  
"I will well where is he?"  
  
"He`s out looking for the few berries left in the woods."  
  
"oh really."  
  
"yes."  
  
"Where are these woods?"  
  
"Oh they`re just over this hill."  
  
"Ah..How can you go so far from your daemon?"  
  
"My mother was a witch..and my father was a mountain boy and mountain people can go far from their daemons."  
  
"yes,I see."  
  
````````````````````````````  
:Meanwhile:  
  
Serafina`s goose flew along with Lyra on his back.The goose felt a clutch from Lyra`s hand.  
"Lyra?Are you alright?"The goose asked.  
Lyra`s eyes opened slowly.then she realized that she was on someone elses daemon.  
"ahh!"She screamed and slid off the side.The goose flew and caught her.  
"Relax Lyra,a witch and her daemon are not as sesitive as a human and their daemon."  
Lyra sighed and layed her head down on the goose`s back.  
"how are you awake Lyra,dear.."the goose asked."I guess Pan is getting closer.."Lyra said quietly.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
End of Chapter!Sorry!Hoped you liekd it!well review now! 


	3. Chapter III:Hollow Tree

The Amulet Of Fire...  
By:NightMist*  
*Disclaimer*this is the same thing is as every disclaimer...*  
.... ...  
  
"We have been searching forever,I doubt he`s anywhere near by.."the goose said  
doubtfully."Is that so."Lyra frowned.  
  
"Where is Serafina?"  
  
"Oh,she`s coming toward svalbard..without a branch and I`m tring to find it!"  
  
"Is she alone?"  
  
"Yes.Yes she is alone.or she was when I left her."  
  
"Ahh.I see."  
  
"Well let`s land to search."  
  
"yes..alright"  
  
As they landed Lyra`s hair blew slowly in the breeze as she clung to the goose.  
When they landed Lyra slid off the daemon and turned.  
  
"I think we will find him around here."  
  
"I told you we`ve already searched and couldn`t find him!"  
  
"But I I feel him,goose."  
"By the way what is your name!"  
  
"Call me what you wish."  
  
"hmm..Alright.I`ll name you Tykell!"  
  
"Tykell?"  
  
"Yeah!umm..unless you`d prefer something else."  
  
"No..no..It`s alright let`s just get moving to find the branch"  
  
Then Tykell turned and walked on and Lyra stayed still letting her hair flow  
slightly.  
"Pan...I will find you..Your near..Very..I`m not weak anymore.."Lyra whispered,"Where are you?"  
  
Tykell turned,"Are you ocming,Child!?"He shouted.  
Lyra turned"Oh yes!I`m coming wait up!"  
  
----------------  
  
Serafina and Emry continued to walk.Then Serafina heard a large cracking sound.."What the.."  
  
She turned."the Trolls!"Emry screamed."What!?That was one of my most powerful...-"  
  
"Not powerful enough!"Emry screamed as they turned and ran.  
"Where is that daemon of mine!"Serafina shouted."Follow me!"Emry shouted.  
"right!"  
  
Emry and Serafina ran up the hill and into the woods."In here in here!"Emry shouted pushing open a   
door in a hollowed out tree.Serafina slid in carefully so not to bump her head.It was a small   
hollow for tiny people...Like trolls or dwarfs or something..but it was a very large tree.  
  
Emry slid in and shut the door.  
  
"Where are we,Emry?"  
  
"We are in the hollow of the great green..Well the great forest..People to stay sheltered  
from Trolls and storms and things hollowed out trees for homes.This is the only one left  
they all grew back..Trolls used to rome the Earth long ago..But then a mighty mountain  
aelfe came and sealed them with a spell of some sort.."  
  
"I see."  
  
"My daemon should be here soon.."  
"Oh I hope he`s alright."  
  
"Yes,well can he get in without getting caught by those ...Trolls?"  
  
"Yes he can get in..He`ll just transform and burrow in."  
  
"Alright..I seem to have forgotten that your daemon can still transform."  
  
"Well,I am only 8."  
  
"Only 8..hunh."  
  
"yes."  
"Get down and be quiet!"  
  
"right!"  
Emry and Serafina ducked down under a wooden bunck.  
a herd of trolls ran past them.  
Serafina poked her head up.  
  
"Are they gone?"  
  
"I don`t know but..my daemon should be coming soon."  
  
there was a burrowing sound..then a fury creature popped in.  
  
"Cotter!"  
  
"Is this your daemon?"  
  
"Yes."Emry said lifting him up.  
Cotter turned into an owl and flew to Emry`s shoulder.  
"He`s a bit shy but he`s a brave one."  
  
"Were the Trolls gone when you saw them ,Cotter?"Serafina asked Cotter.  
  
"They were returning when I came.."he said quietly.  
"Who is this,Emry?"  
  
"Oh this is Serafina Pekkala.A Witch."  
  
"A witch!?You know the rule,Emry"  
  
"Yes but we can trust her!"  
  
"Oh can we?"  
  
"yes,relax!"  
  
"we`d better go before it`s to late."  
  
"Yes,come Cotter."Emry said lifting Cotter and pushing the door open.  
  
Serafina stepped out and fluffed her hair,striaghtened her hat and clothing.  
  
They continued on through the forest until Serafina smiled and halted.  
The goose(Tykell)landed in front of Serafina and held out her branch.  
  
"ahhh..Thank you.."  
"Lyra,your awake."  
  
"My Pan is here!"  
  
"oh really."  
  
"Why so you think i`m not weak anymore!He must be!"  
  
"right..Oh!Lyra this is Emry a mountain girl with her daemon,Cotter."  
  
"Oh hello."Lyra said shaking the girl`s hand.  
  
Serafina sat on her branch and lifted Emry and Cotter to it..  
"Lyra ride my daemon."  
  
"right."  
  
Lyra sat on the daemon she called Tykell and they flew.  
Serafina took off behind.  
  
"We`re on the look out for Pan!"Serafina shouted.  
"right!"  
  
"We should be near!"  
"Maybe he`s in the middle of Svalbard by now!"  
"what?!Not possible."  
"Or Balvangar!"  
  
"Maybe"  
"We`ll let`s go!"  
********************************  
This chapter is over.  
sorry!But I hope you liked it! 


	4. sorry

SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Guys oh my god I`m so so so sososo so sso so so so sorrrrryyy!!!!! But this story really is going no where!! I just didn`t know what I was doing so please just forgive me!!!!I promise I might rewrite it and make it better!!! See cause now I can type faster and I`m a lot better writer!!!! I had no idea anyone liked it!!!  
  
You see I started a new name because I didn`t like nightmist* . I occupied my time with NinjaRage, which is the new name.. and I also have better stories! But if you people really want me to update or rewrite (which I`m probably going to do) I will!!!! Thank you for reviewing and informing me of this little okay not so little problem.. gosh how long has it been? Whoah!  
  
  
  
Love,  
  
The incredibly not up to date Night Mist*  
  
P.S: I love MY REVIEWERS!!! EXCEPT FOR FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!! Bye! 


End file.
